


Why is this so difficult? (Valentines Day 2018 Writing Prompt)

by nthDimension



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: "Write a love letter from my favorite character", Comedy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Peter is a hopeless fluffball, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy, Short, Stark Industries Product Placement, Wade is wade, Writing Prompt, okay so i took some artistic liberties sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nthDimension/pseuds/nthDimension
Summary: This was a writing prompt of "Write a love letter from my favorite character" that I took a bit too far. Written for my friend Case, who in this universe is a 100% normal dude named Case. Poly relationship, no cheating or foul play here.Rated T for Teen because of mentioning of boners. If that's cool with you, proceed.Also don't sub for more Marvel stuff, this is probably the only piece I'll do (unless casey pesters me for more)





	Why is this so difficult? (Valentines Day 2018 Writing Prompt)

Case, I care for you like a mother cares for her children

“Wait, that’s creepy. Also kinky.”

Roses are red, Violets are blue  
There’s no one I love more than you

“Okay, no, that’s too cheesy.”

I love you so much I feel like I want to die.

“On the nose. Yeah that’ll never work.”

Peter tossed yet another failed attempt over his shoulder, his exasperation growing even faster than the steadily heightening pile of paper balls behind him. ‘Why is this so hard? I like him, he likes me, I’m a great writer… okay, two of those things are true at least. I hope so anyways.’ 

He re-adjusted himself in his seat and grabbed his Stark Industries™ Iron Man™ Thirst Quencher™ that Mr. Stark had given him, taking a good, long gulp from it (Really it was just a metal water bottle with way too much branding on it, but it was free so Peter wasn’t going to complain.) before picking his pencil back up and tearing out yet another sheet of notebook paper. He had a card to write on, but he wasn’t going to commit his writings to it until he was one HUNDRED percent sure it was what he wanted to send to Case, the “Tiny gay baby” that had captured his heart. At least that’s what Wade called him, among other titles like “Casey-wasey” and “buttslut”. He made a mental note not to let Wade name anything ever.

Out of things to distract himself with, he returned himself to the task at hand; writing this freaking love-note for Valentines day. He had already written Wade’s, and would no doubt receive a much lewder one in return, but his other boyfriend’s varying personality made it incredibly difficult to write anything concrete. ‘Maybe I should think about this a different way?’ He thought for a second, then came up with a brilliant idea. ‘Maybe I should think about what Wade would write?’ Peter put pencil to paper and gave it his best shot.

Hey, we should get together sometime and I’ll show you my long, hard-

Peter couldn’t rip that paper apart fast enough. He almost felt like getting up and washing his hands after writing such things with them. It wasn’t that he wasn’t capable of such...lewd actions, it was that he was never really the initiator. Peter usually left that to Wade, and boy did he deliver on that front…

He shook his head, tearing out another piece of paper and trying not to think too hard about where his mind was going at that moment. Writing was already hard enough without him being...hard enough. Heh.

Peter was drawing a complete blank. He had done everything he could think of; poetry, analogy, other things that end in -y… Then something else occurred to him. ‘Maybe that’s my problem? I’m thinking too hard about it? I should just write what I feel, forget what I think…’ Before he could put thought into it he moved the paper and replaced it with the card, writing on it instead.

Case, I care about you. I may not be the most eloquent person ever, and I’m definitely not the kind of person you deserve. I can’t write very well, I’m clumsy, and I’m not very good at this superhero thing. But you make me feel like I can do it. You make me feel like I could take on Ultron by myself and come out on top, just because of how much you believe in me. You’ve always been in my corner, so I hope you’ll let me be in yours.

-Yours (hopefully) forever,  
Your friendly neighborhood Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm writing more now so sub for more (or is it follow? I can't remember). I respond to every comment that I can, even hate comments! If that's how you want your 5 minutes of fame, go ahead. Other than that, please give a review and tear this apart if you're feeling generous with your time, I could use all the help I can get...
> 
> As said in the summary, this is likely going to be my only Marvel related fic, but who knows.


End file.
